


Finding Lavender

by Beccorsola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccorsola/pseuds/Beccorsola
Summary: Hermione pulled slightly, turning her face up with her luminous blue eyes.“Hello, Lavender.”*****[The other side of Savage]
Kudos: 2





	Finding Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of the stories I wrote up a few years ago and never got around to actually putting it out. This (and future stories most likely) is part of a series I've had rattling about in my head of a life where Hermione, Draco and Lavender form a new tentative trio in a world post-War. The order is not very straightforward as the stories I've written (some still need completing!) skip back and forth in time and I do apologise for that. I will be including a note with each story about where they stand time wise in the 'series' so I thank you for your patience haha.
> 
> This story is connected to 'Savage' but from a different perspective that ends the same way. I originally began this first and felt the need to bring my Lavender to life first, and I'm still really attached to her version. And I felt that I also needed to finish fleshing out the other side of the coin, so here we are. Anyway, 'Finding Lavender' is set time wise halfway through 'Savage' so there will be similarities between the two stories as they begin to combine into one.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy x

* * *

They were filthy, exhausted and voiceless, the only sounds coming from their breathing and footsteps as they continued to track the target they'd been following for the last 23, almost 24 days. They'd been using vague witness accounts from near and far, and they were getting closer. The target was unpredictable, almost chaotic and feral in her movements, but the gaunt blond man was insistent they were on the right track whenever his colleague-of-sort's certainty wavered. As much as she was loath to admit it, Hermione was to some degree grateful that her partner was always there with a scornful look and a sharp retort whenever she began wondering aloud whether it would perhaps be better to retrace their steps, double check the accounts, or ask for assistance. She knew that she wouldn't go as far as the latter option, but it didn't hurt to have a second opinion confirming her own inner belief that they were on the right track. They were so close that she didn't even need Draco's senses, she could feel it as though it was just beyond her grasp - they just needed to get to the point where they were stepping alongside their target, in essence, instead of trailing behind in her footsteps.

Lifting his hand as they entered a clearing well-sheltered by the trees of the forest, Draco glanced over towards his comrade and signalled to take a break, rest and catch their breath. The first words to be exchanged between the pair in 9 hours was naturally a question.

"Time to put the wards up?"

He gave a curt nod, leaving Hermione to begin the process of protecting the area they'd make their overnight base to do a recon of the nearby forestry. They were close but not immediately so, and though he was tense, he wasn't on edge. They'd be safe for the night. When he returned to the encampment, walking through the magical barrier he knew was secured for just himself and the brunette witch, he found her inside the tent beginning dinner. Beans on toasts once again. For the 42nd time. 

"When we get back to civilisation, I won't ever touch this shite again."

His voice was slightly hoarse from the long day of silence, the tone a very clear sneer. Hermione wasn't surprised, having heard the statement before, and she let out an inelegant snort. They'd been together long enough that she didn't have to worry about appearances.

"So you say, Malfoy. Every time."

His only response was a grunt as the man walked by her into his section of the tent - it was the same one she had lived in with Harry and Ron when they were on their hunt for Horcruxes, and she had 'borrowed' it. After all, she needed it more. Resolutely ignoring the squiggle of guilt, she looked towards the direction Draco had headed, disappearing behind a closed curtain they had installed for privacy. Or rather, for some degree of visual privacy. They'd been together for near 3 months, and despite their unusual arrangement, it was difficult not to fall into a routine. Right now, with dinner ready soon, Draco would be giving himself a quick wash and changing his attire into something more comfortable - as comfortable as you can get for a Malfoy - before rejoining her. They may not be friends, but they had learned to co-exist and one of the unspoken rules was that they'd eat together. Hermione had been surprised initially when the first time she'd made dinner, Draco had sat opposite her. And the second time. And the third. And every day since. They didn't always speak, with many nights spent in silence, but she had to admit it did help ease the loneliness having someone there by her side. Hearing the rustle of clothes, Hermione turned back to the makeshift hob and began to dish up. By the time Draco lifted the curtain separating his room from the quarters, she was already holding out his plate. And just as he'd done for the last 3 months, he accepted without a word. Settling at the small table, he sat opposite Hermione who had already surrounded herself with papers.

"I checked, double checked and triple checked all the sources we've got and the next full moon is definitely in 6 days. That should give us enough time to secure her and set up arrangements."

Though the last sentence ended as a statement, Draco knew Hermione well enough to know that it was a prompt to confirm or deny.

"It should be. No more than a half day's walk, especially if she stays still but I think she will. I'm picking up more concentrated smells in the general area she seems to be in so I'm fairly certain she's bearing down in preparation. We're still downwind so she shouldn't spook. I'll let you know in the morning."

The witch nodded once in acknowledgement and stretched, groaning slightly. She watched as Draco stood, gathering their plates and moving to their kitchen 'tub'. She had laughed at the expression of raging horror when she'd told him she expected him to contribute within the tent. She did the cooking and he did the washing up - the Muggle way. He didn't need to but she found it funny, even now, the sight of his sleeves rolled up and suds up to his elbows and the sign of disgruntled acceptance marring his expression.

"I've got a feeling, Malfoy."

The thin wizard crooked his head slightly, his defined eyebrow cocking up in a distinctly Malfoy manner. The witch made a 'hmm-mm' sound and he turned back to his task.

"Is that so, Granger."

"About tomorrow."

"Hm."

"Don't you?"

"Hm."

"I should get up earlier."

"Hm."

"By an hour or so. Hour and a half."

"Hmm."

"Wake me up earlier."

"Hm."

The witch stepped up from the table, groaning as she cracked her back in another stretch. She didn't exchange any further pleasantries with Draco, the sentiments unnecessary, as she stepped out of sight into her quarters. By the time the wizard was finished with his last chores of the night, fitting in one last recon of their immediate area, Hermione was fast asleep. Draco wasn’t far behind. After all, they had to wake up early.

* * *

  
As silently agreed, they were up an hour and a half earlier. The brunette wasn’t happy, made clear with her scowls and not quite silent sighs and occasional huffs. Draco had to shush her several times but it still took 1 hour, 22 minutes and 47 seconds before she settled down and they resumed their tracking in the manner they were accustomed to. Draco had informed her that they were still downwind, but he could sense the air shifting slightly. She was right with her feeling. But they had made good time, and their target didn’t seem to have moved. He estimated that they should be within her territory by noon.

His hackles went up, several hours later, as they crossed a quietly babbling stream. The witch noticed the change in his aura, and she made a rare move – she touched his bicep, so light a touch it was almost unfelt. Draco paused, then jerked his head roughly.

“We’re here.”

The duo crouched, out of instinct, and visually scanned the area. Draco flexed his ears, lifting his face towards the weak breeze and closed his eyes, concentrating. They were quiet for several minutes before he reopened his grey eyes and pointed. When he spoke, it was low and hushed, almost a whisper.

“She’s up, not in her den. The wind is weak, but we’re still downwind and she hasn’t gone far. I don’t think she’s noticed yet but we’ll have to be quick, it’s just a matter of time. Maybe 20, 25 minutes.”

Hermione nodded, and they stood once again. They didn’t speak again, having already formulated their plan over breakfast. She left her wand in her pocket; she wasn’t going to ignore Draco’s insistence that they could feel the vibration in the air as the magic met their owner’s touch. But it was still within reach should she need it. The witch hung back as Draco once again took the prominent role, her footsteps tracing his. She stopped when he stopped, resumed when he resumed, breathed when he breathed. 

His head snapped to the side, his teeth baring though he managed to hold back the growl. Her scent was heavy in the air, as was her fear and rage. Reaching behind him, Draco curled his fingers around Hermione’s wrist and tugged until she was flush against his back. She tried to speak but he shook his head as he stared ahead into the numerous trees. His body hunched, his hackles raised and he snarled, ready for battle. Hermione understood immediately, just as a foreign snarl responded. The pitch was higher, cracked in varying tones as she continued to snarl. Their target had targeted them.

“Go.”

At Hermione’s hushed urge, Draco released her and disappeared into the depth of the forest. Yanking out her wand, Hermione took a single step back and bent her knees, steadying her body in preparation. She couldn’t see, the trees were too dense, but she could hear. The mixed cadence of the two werewolves’ snarls, growls and hisses. The running footsteps of her comrade, nimble and light, and the awful clash of bodies and screamed reactions. She was powerless but amped, ready to move at a moment’s notice. The sounds faded and surged as they fought and ran but Hermione stayed where she was. They may not be friends, but their coexistence hadn’t been for nothing; she had complete trust in Draco. A sharp screech of rage and pain erupted before the forest went unnaturally silent, and she couldn’t even recognise the difference in the werewolves’ voices anymore. She twirled the wand firmly in her fingers, angled her wrist, a spell ready on her lips.

“Got her!”

A whispered ‘Point Me’ lead her towards Draco, and she was light and quick on her feet as she travelled through the unfamiliar region, catching herself on several broken clumps of earth and tree limbs. Catching a flash of silver, she turned and entered a small clearing, clearly the den of their target. At his feet, the werewolf keened, the sound a combination of snarls and cries, as she curled into a foetal pose, ignoring the pair’s eyes on her.

“She’ll be okay.”

Draco’s breathing was laboured and harsh, his body shaking as he kept an eye on the girl below him. She had put up a hell of a good fight despite her pitiful appearance, and he hurt. But he tensed as Hermione took another step closer, a question in her eyes. Seeing him give a shake of his head, she knew to leave it for now and instead crouched near the prone girl on the ground. Murmuring a little spell, Hermione ensured the girl wouldn’t be able to harm them as they were and she reached out, palming her hand against the werewolf’s exposed back. Feeling her stiffen, full of resistance, Hermione waited. And cast her eyes over the near naked girl in front of her. She was skins and bones, her skin marred by ugly, deep and infected scars. Her hair, once a golden blonde, was matted and clumped, darkened by neglect and mud and blood. And finally, she relaxed. Just barely but that was all she needed, and Hermione pulled slightly, turning her face up with her luminous blue eyes.

“Hello, Lavender.”

* * *

  
Subject; Lavender Brown  
Status; Confirmed Alive / Lycanthrope  
(01/09/1998 , 02/05/1998)  
Condition; Near -if not completely- feral, not safe around general population. Receiving treatment.   
Other; Requesting permission to keep Ms. B within the team. Mr. M is certain he can work with her. I agree – Ms. B is not yet lost to us. Requesting permission to have downtime of up to one to two months before next mission. If denied, we can make do with three to four weeks. Treatment is urgently required. Otherwise, Ms. B will require lifetime security as she is currently a Danger. Full Moon 06/09/1998, minimum removal of Ms. B 08/09/1998 if necessary. Including current location for replies until 02/09/1998, the usual code applies.  
H.J.G 


End file.
